


Shut Up, Kiss Me, Hold Me Tight (Rafael Barba)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one where Rafael comes home.





	

Three weeks. 

It had been three weeks since you and Rafael had been able to be together. With the threats against his life getting more frequent and serious, Liv insisted that he be put in protective custody, which unfortunately meant that you had only been able to talk to Rafael on the phone for weeks, not even knowing where he was. These past three weeks had been tough on both of you, each worrying when – or if – you would see the other again. 

You worried about Rafael’s safety constantly, about how SVU was doing on Rafael’s case. The nights were the worst. You’d lie in the middle of your shared bed and hug Rafael’s pillow against your body, (while you had washed the rest of the bed sheets, you hadn’t been able to find it in your heart to wash his pillow case. It still had the scent of his aftershave on it.) Not to mention you missed having him. Three weeks was a long time to go without Rafael’s body against yours or his lips on your neck. But that was all changing today. SVU finally had the men responsible for the threats in custody and Rafael was finally coming home tonight. No more worrying, no more late-night phone calls, no more wondering what he was doing or if he was coming home. 

You were sitting on the couch, trying to focus on a book while you awaited Rafael’s arrival. You noticed that it was getting close to dinner time. Should you order Rafael’s favorite takeout? It could probably be here a little after Rafael would get here…no, he probably will not want to eat dinner for a while. Hopefully. 

Rafael sent you a quick text saying that he was in the lobby, making you practically skip to your door to wait for him. It seemed to take hours for Rafael to reach your door, your heart racing in anticipation and when you heard him knock hard on your door you about jumped out of your skin from excitement. 

Maybe this was because you hadn’t seen his face in weeks, but you swear, he had never looked more handsome than he did when he was standing in the threshold of your doorway. Rafael dropped his suitcases the instant you opened your door wide enough for him to step in and pulled you close, locking you in his embrace. It all suddenly became too much; the smell of Rafael’s cologne, the feel of his strong back, the knowing that he was here with you, and safe, and you couldn’t help but sob into his chest as you kept repeating the same sentence like a mantra in your head, ‘he’s safe, he’s here, he’s not going anywhere, he’s safe.’ 

“Oh, Amor, shhh it’s okay. We’ll be okay,” he cooed as he held you, smoothing your hair as you will yourself to stop your crying. “Hey, look at me,” Rafael grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “I’m here, okay? I’m here and those men are gone. And they are going to be in jail for a long time, okay?” He held your face in his hands, wiping at your tears with his thumbs. 

“I was so scared I was gonna lose you, Rafi.“ 

“I know, but you won’t. I promise,” with that he tilted your face up to his and kisses you for the first time in weeks. 

A small smile formed on your lips as he pulled away, “Oh Raf, I missed this.”

Rafael smiles and kisses you again, guiding the two of you to your bedroom. Before you can reach the bed he’s lifting your shirt off of you, his hands touching every inch of your skin that he’s missed. Soon you’re on the bed, naked under him. It feels better than you had remembered; to be with him like this, to have his body against yours. Rafael pulls away from you momentarily to rip off his sweater and jeans, and you notice how hard and ready he already was underneath his boxers. He crawls on top of you again, placing a kiss on your forehead before easing your legs apart, plunging one finger, and then two, inside. You know that you need this, after not having Rafael for three long weeks, but you want more. You need more. 

“Rafi, I need you, please.” He nods and removed his fingers, lining himself up with you and pushes in, stilling his hips to give you time to adjust to his size after being apart. 

You roll your hips against his, urging to him to move. Rafael rests his forehead on yours and pushes into you again, grunting softly as he relishes in the feeling of being inside of you after not being able to have you for so long. He rests his forehead against yours, his lips brushing against yours as he thrusts into you, filling you up perfectly. You’re unable to hold back your moans when he grinds down against you, sinking in deep, able to hit your sweet spot over and over again.

Rafael sits up, bringing you with him, amazed by how you’re unable to keep your voice down as you lower yourself onto him. He wraps his arms tightly around your back, holding you as close to his body as he could, while he watches you bounce on his cock.

You look down at his face, at those beautiful green eyes that you’ve missed so much. Those eyes that you have never quite been able to describe. Those eves that you were terrified you would never get to look into again. You push those thoughts out of your head, focusing on what Rafael is doing to you, how he feels inside of you. “Raf, uh, fuck oh my God,” you whine, “Raf, I’m gonna come.”

“Come,” his hands dig into your hips, “Mi amor, I need you to come.”

Small whimpers escape your mouth every time you sink down on him, Rafael squeezing your hips to help you ride him. He kisses and sucks on your neck until finally you let go, clenching around him, wrapping your arms around his neck to feel his chest as close to yours as possible. Rafael thrusts a few more times until he comes with a shout of your name, shooting deep inside of you. The two of you stay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together lips meeting and separating over and again, knowing that your Raf was safe, he was here, and he was home.


End file.
